The Leaving
by Silindro
Summary: It was time for him to take off again, another trail of misguided hope to be followed.


The Leaving -

The smell of cigars filled Rogue's nose as she laid on her bed reading a book she had borrowed from the library. That smell was distinctly Logan's, and she didn't have to look up to know that he was standing in the doorway. Just knowing he was there brought an instant smile to her face.

"You gonna come in?"

The door latched shut and the sound of heavy boots on hardwood floors filled the silence. His steps were slow and sad, and Marie could tell by the way that he was walking that his visit was going to be anything but happy. Already the anxiety was tugging at her heart, and she wanted to send him right back out the door in which he had just entered.

"What're you reading?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"A cheap, smutty piece of trash," she answered, holding up the cover to let Logan see. A half-naked couple were passionately embracing on the cover with leaves and grass and a happy valley in the background. "It's getting pretty steamy."

"You shouldn't read that shit," he said, snatching the book out of her hand. He tossed it over his shoulder and onto the floor somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Well I gotta get my action from somewhere."

For a moment he was caught off guard by her reply, but he quickly recovered and the shock that had crossed his face was gone. Still, he was a little uncomfortable with her forwardness, and not sure about how to respond to her remark. The discomfort turned into tension.

The awkwardness lasted only a short time before Rogue spoke. And when she spoke, the resignation was clearly heard in her voice.

"You're fidgeting," she observed. "You never fidget, so obviously something's up."

"Yeah, I got some bad news for you."

"Let me guess," she said, turning her gaze to the window. "You're going away for a while."

"You know I got stuff that's gotta be done."

There was a tense silence where neither knew what to say. Logan was fearful that Marie would turn around and tell him to go to hell, whereas Marie was afraid that Logan would next tell her that he wouldn't be coming back ever.

"I hope you understand," he said.

"Of course, you've got things to do. We've all got things to do sometimes."

A hint of malice had crept into her voice, making Logan feel guiltier than ever about leaving. He had promised her the last time that he was going to be sticking around for her birthday. He had never been around for her birthday. This year he had promised. But it was still another two months away.

The disappointment was written on her face.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know."

By this time Logan felt the distinct need to be going on his way. He could see the shining edge of tears brimming in Marie's eyes. He hated being the one that made her cry. He always seemed to be the one that did it, though.

Standing up, he began to take slow, measured steps toward the door.

"Where are you going this time?"

"North."

Logan's hand gripped the doorknob, and he opened the door, sticking one foot out into the hallway. Hasty exits were never a problem except when it came to her. He never knew how to leave without leaving behind the hurt.

The sudden urge for a smoke gave him something to consider and do. He wondered idly if he had any cigars left in his jacket, or if Marie had taken his last definite one out back to dispose of herself. She had once confessed that she could still feel remnants of him in her mind.

"If you're leaving then kiss me goodbye."

"Can't do that," he grunted while fishing around his pockets for that last cigar.

"Oh," she replied sadly. "Why not?"

"Cause it'll be doin' things backwards."

"What?"

Logan grinned in triumph as he found the lost cigar hiding with his lighter.

"Well, kissing you goodbye is like saying we're done before we've even started."

"That's a weird way of understanding things."

"Well you understood it, didn't you?"

Marie nodded, still thinking about his system of logic.

"So next time I see you, I'll kiss you hello instead."

"That works. Well I guess I'll see you sometime."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

One last meaningful look passed before he headed out the door, smoke trailing slowly behind him.

-

a/n: Nothing special there, folks. Just straight to the point really. Meh, I needed something new to post. And I need new fandom friends! Check my author page for contact information. I'm always looking for new plot bunnies and people to scheme with.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
